Casita de naipes
by Neko C
Summary: Y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos construyendo una casita de naipes asentada en una nube de algodón. Tan fantasiosa que era imposible y tan vulnerable que al primer temblor se vendría abajo.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Vocaloid ni la imagen utilizada para la portada me pertenecen. Fic hecho por y para fans con simple fin de entretener.

**Dedicatoria:**A mi Beta Reader de hoy y siempre, Aiko_Kimura. Chica, gracias por soportarme en estos ataques de inspiración.

**Advertencia: **¿Kagaminecest?

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Casita de naipes"<strong>_

Nos vimos crecer, primero en un mundo sin luz y sonidos incomprensibles, luego en una realidad mucho más extraña y terrorífica que la anterior. A veces me preguntaba porqué tu mano sosteniendo la mía era lo único que podía calmarme ante la adversidad; las ocasiones restantes sólo me dejaba llevar por ese calor que se alojaba en mi pecho por el contacto.

Nos vimos cambiar, manteniendo las similitudes que nos hacían iguales ante los ojos ajenos; por más que yo no podía identificarlas, ya que sólo podía asimilar en mi cabeza la metáfora de un delicado botón de rosa, que de a poco iba despertando y abriendo perezosamente sus pétalos, revelando una belleza que nunca en mi vida encontré alguien que la igualara. ¿Narcisista? Tal vez un poco.

Nos vimos enamorarnos, en lo que los adultos llamaban "juego infantil". Existieron días en mi juventud en que deseé que sólo quedase en eso; mas las caricias, los tímidos besos, las declaraciones y esas miradas llenas de luz que eran exclusivas para mi persona dejaban de a poco de ser una travesura de niños y comenzaban a tomar una seriedad alarmante en nuestros corazones, que, por suerte, ningún adulto pudo comprender.

Nos vimos temblar, con los años venía la comprensión y la seriedad, por lo menos eso decían ciertas personas que tildaban de sabios. Teníamos miedo uno del otro, de nuestros sentimientos, los roces, incluso aunque fuesen accidentales. Con sólo sentir la tibieza que desprendía su piel cerca de mi espacio vital era motivo suficiente para sentir como si miles de aplanadoras cargadas eléctricamente me pasaran por encima.

Nos vimos aguantar hasta el límite de nuestra cordura. Dos pasos de distancia, tres milisegundos como máximo cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaban, diez minutos de cortesía familiar para romper la tensión. Fue en ese entonces que sus labios se vieron tan rosados y tentadores, sus ojos tan desesperados y su cuerpo tan suplicante por mi tacto. Varias fueron las noches en que sufrí en silencio, implorando por otra realidad, un mundo alterno en el que las cadenas ardientes pudieran ser rotas con el simple suspiro de una persona enamorada.

Nos vimos sucumbir a nuestro tabú, notando lo frágil que es la mente y lo poderosos que son los instintos. Y el placer… ah, el dulce placer de arroparla en mis brazos y alcanzar a besar los deliciosos labios de mi igual con un simple movimiento hacia ella. El acto más primitivo se había convertido en divino ante el punto de vista de dos amantes inexpertos y nerviosos.

Nos vimos prometernos tantas cosas, que hasta me es un poco vergonzoso recordarlas. Podríamos haber intentado bajar la luna a nuestros pies y creer que lo conseguiríamos. Queríamos más que la alegría fugaz, queríamos el regocijo eterno, la unión de nuestras almas. Sólo éramos dos jóvenes que habían descubierto el amor con el éxtasis primaveral de esa etapa vital.

Nos vimos caer al abismo, e incluso pensamos que estaba lleno de luz, pues estando acompañados nada parecía aterrador. Era incomprensible, ganándonos el título de ignorantes con posgrados at-honorem. El falso cielo… tan cegador ante los ojos inexpertos como el original. Casi tan hipnotizante como los últimos haces de luz diurna que se resbalaban con pereza por las largas pestañas del rostro que tanto amaba. Confiábamos en que estábamos haciendo bien, pusimos a Dios como testigo de que de verdad creíamos que obrábamos correctamente.

Nos vimos entender, demasiado tarde como para revertir todo el daño causado. Nos vimos sonrojados, avergonzados, completamente consientes de nuestras acciones. Tartamudeamos, culpamos a la curiosidad, la adolescencia, la inexperiencia, la confusión… en fin, a cualquier cosa que pareciera razonable utilizar para utilizar como excusa. Todo menos amor. Dios sabía que ninguno de los dos podría menospreciarlo de esa manera.

Nos miramos a los ojos, lágrimas amenazando con salir de los orbes femeninos. Sentí miedo, uno tan fuerte que lo obliga a uno a doblegarse. Ese pavor que arranca cualquier vestigio de sensatez y sólo provoca el pensamiento de querer taparse con las cobijas de la cama y esperar el amanecer. Porque todo se ponía tan claro como los rayos del Sol del mediodía, como el flash de una cámara inoportuna en una situación incómoda.

Y nos dimos cuenta que estábamos construyendo una casita de naipes asentada en una nube de algodón. Tan fantasiosa que era imposible y tan vulnerable que al primer temblor se vendría abajo.

Nos vimos abrazados, procurando no mover un músculo, no queriendo arruinar la casita, nuestra casita, posiblemente el único lugar donde nos sentíamos seguros. Éramos simples jóvenes enamorados. Porque aunque nos sentíamos culpables, extraños, anormales, nunca nos arrepentimos. Bastaba sólo con sentir ese apretón de manos que me era más que conocido para calmarme y ordenar mis ideas. Un choque de miradas y todo volvía a ser claro y confuso.

Nos vimos jurarnos amor eterno una y otra vez, depositando nuestras esperanzas en nuestra pequeña y vulnerable fortaleza. Pues al final, si bien una casita de naipes podía demolerse con facilidad, la experiencia lograba que se reedificara de la misma manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí… el incesto crea pensamientos revoltosos.<strong>

**¡Saludos!**

_**Neko C.**_


End file.
